USS Vigilant/Craft
The following craft are assigned to the USS Vigilant-A: Type-9 Personnel Shuttlecraft *'Compliment:' Two :Mendoza :Lapuente *'Shuttle Bay:' 1 *'Type:' Medium long-range warp shuttle. *'Accommodation:' Two flight crew, two passengers. *'Power Plant:' One 400 cochrane warp engine, two 800 millicochrane impulse engines, four RCS thrusters. *'Dimensions:' Length, 8.5 m; beam, 4.61 m; height 2.67 m. **'Mass:' 2.61 metric tones. *'Performance:' Warp 6. *'Armament:' Two Type-VI phaser emitters. :The Type-9 Personnel Shuttle is a long-range craft capable of traveling at high warp for extended periods of time due to new advances in variable geometry warp physics. Making its debut just before the launch of the Intrepid-class, this shuttle type is ideal for scouting and recon missions, but is well suited to perform many multi-mission tasks. Equipped with powerful Type-VI phaser emitters, the shuttle is designed to hold its own ground for a longer period of time. Comfortable seating for four and moderate cargo space is still achieved without sacrificing speed and maneuverability. As is standard by the 2360’s, the shuttle is equipped with a medium-range transporter and is capable of traveling through a planet’s atmosphere. With its ability to travel at high-warp speeds, the Type-9 has been equipped with a more pronounced deflector dish that houses a compact long-range sensor that further helps it in its role as a scout. The Type-9 is now being deployed throughout the fleet and is especially aiding deep-space exploratory ships with its impressive abilities. Type-11 Personnel Shuttlecraft *'Compliment:' Two :Sola :Duato *'Shuttle Bay:' 2 *'Type:' Heavy long-range warp shuttle. *'Accommodation:' Four flight crew, six passengers. *'Power Plant:' One 400 cochrane warp engine, two 800 millicochrane impulse engines, four RCS thrusters. *'Dimensions:' Length, 16 m; beam, 9.78 m; height 4.25 m. **'Mass:' 28.11 metric tones. *'Performance:' Warp 6. *'Armament:' Four Type-V phaser emitters, two micro-torpedo launchers (fore and aft), aft-mounted veritable purpose emitter. :With an ultimate goal towards creating a useful all-purpose shuttlecraft, the designers of the Type-11 Personnel Shuttle set out to create a craft that was equipped with all the systems of a starship within the shell of a relatively small shuttle. Allocation of the larger Danube-class runabout to starships in the field proved too costly, and with the expressed need by the Sovereign-class development team for a capable shuttle, the Type-11 was born. Its overall frame and components are a meshing of lessons learned in both the Type-9 and Danube-class vessels. Impressive shielding, several phaser emitters, micro-torpedo launchers and a capable warp propulsion system makes this shuttle capable of performing a multitude of tasks. Both the ventral and dorsal areas of the shuttle feature a new magnaclamp docking port that is capable of linking up to other ships similarly equipped. A two-person transporter and a large aft compartment with a replicator adds to the shuttle’s versatility. The end hope is that these all-purpose shuttles will replace the more specific-purpose crafts already stationed on starships, reducing the amount of space needed for shuttle storage in already-cramped bays. The Type-11 is now seeing selective deployment outside the Sovereign-class to further assess its capabilities in the field. Danube-class Runabout *'Compliment:' One :USS Llobregat *'Shuttle Bay:' 3 *'Type:' Runabout. *'Accommodation:' Twelve to fifteen crew. *'Dimensions:' Length, 23.1m; beam, 13.7m; height 5.4m. **'Mass:' 158.7 metric tones. *'Performance:' Warp 4. (Maximum: Warp 4.7 for 12 hours) *'Armament:' Six Type-V phaser emitters, one photon torpedo launcher, dorsal-mounted variable mission module. :With the type-X shuttle under development to solve the issue of warp cabale shuttle transport, it quickly became apparent that for long voyages with any number of personnel, a shuttlecraft's dimensions were simply too small. In answer to the need for a slightly larger class of transport, the Danube-class runabout was developed and introduced in 2368. Featuring a more spacious cockpit with four crew interface stations, the runabout was built to be highly customizable. The rear of the craft, which is usually configured for use as a cargo bay, can be modified to serve a number of other purposes, such as providing quarters for the crew, acting as a mobile laboratory, or transporting prisoners under secure conditions. The runabout also features a two-man transporter pad, as well as landing capability. C